Asian Law Caucus, Inc.
55 Columbus Ave San Francisco, CA 415-896-1701 415-896-1702 (FAX) M-F: 9am-5pm Legal assistance in the areas of government benefits, housing, immigration, civil rights (including language rights, Anti-Asian violence and police misconduct), employment/labor, senior and voting rights. Offers an immigration clinic on the 1st and 3rd Thursday of the month, 6-7pm. Offers a workers' rights clinic on the 2nd and 4th Tuesday of the month, 6-7pm. Offers AABA (Asian American Bar Association) clinic dealing with all legal issues on the 2nd and 4th Tuesday of the month, 6-7pm. Call for an appointment. Sliding scale. Cantonese, Mandarin, Vietnamese, some Tagalog. Wheelchair accessible. 2010 HAP Manual Text Asian Law Caucus, Inc. - P 44 Columbus Ave., 94111 415-896-1701 415-896-1702 (FAX) M-F: 9am-5pm www.asianlawcaucus.org Legal assistance in the areas of government benefits, housing, immigration, civil rights (including language rights, Anti-Asian violence and police misconduct), employment/labor, senior and voting rights. 2010 HAP Manual Text Asian Law Caucus, Inc. - Q 55 Columbus St., Ste. 201, 94103 415-896-1701 www.asianlawcaucus.org 415-896-1702 (FAX) M-F: 9am-5pm Legal assistance in the areas of government benefits, housing, immigration, civil rights (including language rights, Anti-Asian violence and police misconduct), employment / labor, senior and voting rights. Offers an immigration clinic on the 1st and 3rd Thursday of the month, 6-7pm. Offers a workers' rights clinic on the 2nd and 4th Tuesday of the month, 6-7pm. Offers AABA (Asian American Bar Association) clinic dealing with all legal issues on the 2nd and 4th Tuesday of the month, 6-7pm. Call for an appointment. Sliding scale. Cantonese, Mandarin, Vietnamese, some Tagalog. Wheelchair accessible. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Asian Law Caucus - K 55 Columbus Ave., 94111 415-896-1701 415-896-1702 (Fax) M-F: 9am-5pm http://www.asianlawcaucus.org This organization provides free eviction assistance and general tenant counseling for low-income Asian/Pacific Islander tenants, primarily seniors ages 60 or older. Call to arrange an appointment. Languages provided are Cantonese, Mandarin, and English. Legal Housing Clinics: ALC every second Wednesday of every month, 9:00am-12:00pm Manilatown Center, 868 Kearny Street location, the first Thursday of every month 10:00am-12:00pm Self-Help for the Elderly, 407 Sansome Street the last Wednesday of every month, 9:00am-12:00pm Asian Law Caucus, Inc. - O 555 Columbus Ave., 94111 415-896-1701 415-896-1702 (Fax) www.asianlawcaucus.org M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. The Asian Law Caucus provides legal assistance in the areas of government benefits, housing, immigration, civil rights (including language rights, Anti-Asian violence and police misconduct), employment/labor, senior, and voting rights. Asian Law Caucus, Inc. - P 55 Columbus St., Suite 201, 94103 415-896-1701 415-896-1702 (Fax) www.asianlawcaucus.org M–F: 9 a.m.–5 p.m. Legal assistance in the areas of government benefits, housing, immigration, civil rights (including language rights, Anti-Asian violence, and police misconduct), employment/labor, senior, and voting rights. Offers an immigration clinic on the 1st and 3rd Thursday of the month, 6–7 p.m.. Offers a workers’ rights clinic on the 2nd and 4th Tuesday of the month, 6–7 p.m.. Offers AABA (Asian American Bar Association) clinic dealing with all legal issues on the 2nd and 4th Tuesday of the month, 6–7 p.m.. Call for an appointment. Sliding scale. Cantonese, Mandarin, Vietnamese, some Tagalog. Wheelchair accessible. Category:Eviction Defense Assistance Category:Immigration / New To San Francisco Category:Information Community Action Agencies Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Public Benefits Category:Workers' Rights / Unemployment Category:Needs Clean Up